Une journée très spéciale
by MorcubusRules
Summary: Voici ma première fanfiction ! Le scénario est ainsi : Angel, une fille normale, a le coeur brisé quand Derek, son petit-ami, la quitte pour la belle Summer... Mais elle va faire la rencontre de quelqu'un qui va lui faire oublier ses peines. Note : Je ne possède pas la franchise MySims.


Angel était une jeune écrivain dans la ville de Simcity. Elle était amie avec  
Violet, une ado au look gothique, et Makoto, un robot androïde.  
Mais surtout, elle sortait avec Derek, le jeune beau gosse dont toutes les filles  
étaient dingues ! Alors, il était peut-être beau, mais rien dans la cervelle, en  
plus qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait être agaçant parfois... Mais elle l'aimait.  
Ce jeune, ce voyou, fit (presque) de ce jour le pire de sa vie :  
\- « Salut, mon chéri. » dit-elle, apparemment de bonne humeur.  
\- « Oh, ouais, yo ma meuf. » dit-il en jouant avec une balle de baseball.  
\- « Qui-a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle, ayant remarqué qu'il était étrange.  
\- « Rien, du tout. » répondit-il sèchement.  
Soudain, une jeune fille arriva, une belle blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle portait  
une queue de cheval et une tenue de pom pom girl. Elle paraissait très  
proche de Derek, TROP proche... Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, et  
regarda Angel d'un air provocateur. Elle lui dit :  
\- « Hé, toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais à parler à mon mec comme ça ? Nan mais  
« mon chéri », ce n'est pas à moi seulement de l'appeler comme ça ? Ou  
bien tu es sa petite sœur peut-être ? »  
C'en était trop. Cette fille, cette petite peste, qui lui parlait d'un air aussi  
provocant, s'était appropriée son petit-ami !  
Les larmes aux yeux, Angel dit : - « Derek... Ne me dis pas que... »  
Le jeune voyou la regarda d'un air tout aussi provocant que sa nouvelle  
copine, et lui dit : - « Hé bah, voilà, tu sais maintenant. Je t'ai jamais aimée,  
t'es qu'une coincée, et t'es moche en plus. Ça fait 5 mois que je connais ma  
belle Summer, et depuis, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien. Déguerpis de ma vie,  
ou je te casse la tête ! »  
Angel ne sut quoi dire. Elle s'en alla en courant, pleurant de toutes ses  
peines. Elle était tellement triste qu'elle tomba par terre... Personne ne  
l'aida à la relever.

Elle se trouvait maintenant dans le vieux quartier de la ville. Elle s'assit par  
terre, et réfléchit à tout ça. Elle pensa que le mieux serait de se rendre vers  
la plage, pour oublier tout ça... Sauf que non, si Derek était là...  
\- « Allez-vous bien, ma demoiselle ? »  
Angel entendit une voix. Elle leva la tête. Tiens, c'était cet étrange homme  
avec qui elle avait discuté l'autre jour !  
\- « Merci beaucoup. Je crois que ça va... » dit-elle.  
L'étrange homme au costume pourpre la regardait d'un air intrigué.  
Il ajouta : - « Je suis le Grand, le Ténébreux Morcubus. Je suis le patron de  
l'entreprise MorcuCorp. »  
Mor-cu-bus... Prénom très étrange, pensa-t-elle... Ce n'était sûrement pas  
quelqu'un du coin... Et MorcuCorp... Elle avait entendu parler de cette  
entreprise. Il paraît que des choses peu éthiques étaient liées à cette  
entreprise...  
Elle hésita, puis se présenta à son tour.  
\- « Angel. Je m'appelle Angel. »  
Elle ajouta, méfiante : - « Mais au fait, que me voulez-vous ? »  
Il répondit, d'un air rusé : - « Oh, mais rien du tout... Juste faire  
connaissance. »  
En réalité, il avait vu en cette jeune femme un grand potentiel. Elle pourrait  
devenir son agent secret attitré, au sein de MorcuCorp. Il ne parlait jamais  
au étrangers sans un but précis, hormis s'ils étaient vendeurs de  
cheesecakes.  
Angel pris un léger sourire, et se leva de ce trottoir tout sale.  
Ils discutèrent pendant des heures. Après tant de conversation, Angel  
réalisa une chose : elle avait rencontré quelqu'un qui la comprenait et était  
finalement, un peu comme elle, solitaire et incompris.  
\- « Finalement, vous n'êtes pas si méchant que ça, Morcubus »  
\- « Oh, vraiment ? C'est que vous me connaissez mal, gente demoiselle. »  
\- « Je crois que j'ai mieux pu vous cerner que vous-même. » ajouta-t-elle,  
avec un sourire.

\- « Je suis en tous cas désolé pour ce qui vous êtes arrivé... Si vous le  
voulez bien, Derek sera tortu... Enfin, puni de ma part. »  
\- « Aucun besoin. Il se rendra compte tout seul qu'il a fait la pire chose de  
sa vie... »  
\- « Oui, vous avez raison. »  
Après toutes ces conversations, Morcubus avait réalisé qu'il ne voulait plus  
faire d'Angel son larbin... Il avait envie de plus. Qu'elle devienne sa reine des  
Ténèbres. Elle était la seule personne à le comprendre et à même lui parler,  
et il n'avait jamais ressenti ces étranges sentiments avant de la connaître...  
Était-ce de l'amour ?  
Angel, de son côté, avait totalement oublié cette histoire, Derek n'en valait  
vraiment pas la peine. Elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir avec ce voyou  
d'ailleurs... Mais Morcubus, lui, la comprenait. Elle n'avait aucune peur, bien  
qu'il pouvait être effrayant, et elle osait se confier à lui, alors qu'elle n'osait  
jamais parler d'elle-même aux autres...  
Ils se rapprochèrent, et s'embrassèrent.  
Il lui demanda : - « Belle demoiselle, voulez-vous devenir ma reine ? »  
Angel, de manière spontanée, répondit : - « Oui, je le veux. »

**Fin**

Voici cette courte fanfiction basée sur la franchise de jeux _MySims©_, et  
principalement sur le jeu _MySims Agents©_. Cette fanfiction était un peu  
rapide, mais c'est bien le but d'un one-shot, n'est-ce-pas ?  
Je ne possède pas cette série de jeux-vidéos et ces personnages non plus,  
hormis Angel qui est mon personnage dans _MySims Agents©_.  
J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire !


End file.
